the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 35):
The thirty-fifth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 25, 2028 on NBC. Dan Reynolds returned to the red chair as well as Adam, Alicia, and Blake. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Paul McCartney for Team Adam, Emilia Lietz for Team Dan, Childish Gambino for Team Alicia, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Taylor Swift was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 15-17, 2028, began airing when the season premiered on September 25, 2028. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 25)' 'Episode 2 (September 26)' 'Episode 3 (October 2)' 'Episode 4 (October 3)' 'Episode 5 (October 4)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 9, 10, 16, & 17. Season thirty-five's battle round advisors are Paul McCartney for Team Adam, Emilia Lietz for Team Dan, Childish Gambino for Team Alicia, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 35. For the knockouts, Taylor Swift was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 23 & 24. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 30 & 31, November 1) The Live Playoffs will air on October 30, 31, & November 1, 2028 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 7 & 8) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 7, 2028, with results following on Tuesday, November 8, 2028. Week 3: Top 11 (November 14 & 15) The Top 11 performed on Monday, November 14, 2028, with results following on Tuesday, November 15, 2028. Week 4: Top 10 (November 21 & 22) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 21, 2028, with results following on Tuesday, November 22, 2028. Week 5: Top 9 (November 28 & 29) The Top 9 performed on Monday, November 28, 2028, with results following on Tuesday, November 29, 2028. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received